


Locked Away

by Aeterna12



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom, The Town - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeterna12/pseuds/Aeterna12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/The Town crossover. Mark can't remember what happened in the past 10 years he was in London. He returns to Renton to find his parents dead, the love of his life married, and a mysterious man calling him "Boss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away

Ten years was a long time. Everything has changed. Even the places that had stubbornly stuck out the past decade had changed. Mark felt like a saltwater fish placed in a freshwater pond.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, his parents had to bloody commit suicide. Well, that’s what everyone else called it. But Mark was sure they were wrong. They must have missed something. They always do. And he was going to find it.

Slowly he went through the drawers and cabinets in the room, stumbling by chance on a familiar box. Ten years. He was surprised his parents had kept the box for so long. Then again, he would have been more astonished if they hadn’t. Gently, he opened it, afraid of what he’d see, of facing what was and acknowledging what could have been. A smile almost crept into his face as he picked up his soccer medal and turned it once again in his hand. It was nice to return to something he remembered. As he placed the medal back, his eyes lit on a photo. Himself. Ten years ago. Right before he left Renton. He looked into the innocent happy eyes of the boy standing next to the girl of his dreams. Alice. Even now he could not say why he’d left her. Where was she now? Was she still in Renton? Mark couldn’t help but wonder what possessed him to leave.

“Well they’ve all cleared up and gone” The voice of his nan broke into his reveries. A blunt reminder that the past was gone, jerking Mark back into the present. “except that Sergeant Sarah. She put the dishwasher on. She’s staying. In case we do the same as your mum and dad. Apparently, once death becomes possible, the idea catches on.“ Annoyance flooding into Mark. What’d she mean, “same as your mum and dad”.

He couldn’t hold back anymore. Why did no one else care?! Why didn’t they see that his mum and dad wouldn’t have just committed suicide like that? Why couldn’t they see? “Haven’t been through any of their stuff. Did they check the back of the house?”

“Not that I know.”

“And you and Jodie didn’t hear anything? Didn’t wake up.” He hadn’t meant to. He really hadn’t. It wasn’t like it was her fault or anything. Even if someone had come in through the door, what could she really have done? But it was that acceptance that irked him so. How easily everyone seemed to be taking everything.

“You’ll be hungry. If I can get that woman out of the way, I’ll do some fish fingers. You liked them, didn’t you? I remember.”

As his nan left, he felt a pang of remorse. He didn’t want to blame them. But he knew he blamed them, even if it was just a projection of his own frustrations. Why hadn’t they watched over his parents? What were they doing? Why had he left? How much of his was his fault? If he hadn’t left ten years ago. If he just had been around. Then maybe...just maybe...Those ten fucking years, and he didn’t even know what he did with them. Mark took a moment to regather his thoughts. Standing up, he noticed the charging phone.

Two texts. [I know - Unknown ]

What could that mean? Somehow the texts struck something deeper in Mark. I know. Know what? I don’t know, thought Mark to himself, I don’t know what happened to my parents. Hell, I don’t even know what happened to me.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A meticulous room. Where was this? It couldn’t be his room. He was never one to be that organized. A desk. Papers. He wanted to look around, but as he tried, the vision fainted. That’s what always happened. The more he chased the vision, the fainter it became. He wanted to remember what happened in London, and yet his mind kept the memories locked just out of his reach. This was no time to dwell on his own troubles. He had to focus.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night...

I never should have drank so much. God. Alice. Stumbling away from her house, he fought back the tears and the vomit. Why?

“Boss?”

Mark looked blankly at the man calling out to him. He had no recollections of ever having met the man. Maybe it was the drink.

“Boss! I finally found you. What are you doing in this forsaken little place? Whoa!” The man ran to catch Mark as he stumbled.

“I already took care of the job here. No worries. There’s no mess for you to clean up. God, what happened to you?” Concern seeped into the other man’s voice.

“I’m fine. I just have to get home.”

“You’re pissed drunk. What happened this time?”

“Nothing, alright! Just let me go!” The man jerked back at the harshness in Mark’s tone. “I’m sorry... I just don’t feel so well. I’m sorry.” He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. The other man stood off to one side, protectingly, but still allowing Mark his space.

“I’m sorry, boss.” _Boss_. The word caught Mark’s attention at last.

“Boss? Why are you calling me that?” he asked slurring the words together.

“Let me just...help you home, yea?” 

Mark let the other man take the lead as he lost conscious somewhere along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning starts off heavily based on The Town, but will start to progress away from what actually happens and focus more on Mark's recovery of his memories as he uncovers what happened behind his parents' "suicide".


End file.
